


Save Me, Please?

by xfumeros



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Crazy Teddy Wells, Depression, Kidnapping, Multi, Police, Violence, Worry, insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfumeros/pseuds/xfumeros
Summary: Aged-up Mac gets kidnapped by Teddy.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Save Me,

Mac had been in a depression recently. His friends, Asaala and Ethan, has been distant from him and he heard Asaala say she was moving. His grades had also been slipping. He had to hide his last few tests from his parents. He hated lying to them but he also hated disappointing them. His room was a mess and he tried to stay out of it and keep everyone else out of it as well. He quit all his after school activities so now he just hangs out alone and in his thoughts behind the school. Just a month ago, he was such a bright kid. What happened? And with that thought, he started crying. He cried for so long, he forgot to go back to the front of the school and pretend he just finished Science Club. Jake and Amy went around the school looking for him. When they found him outside, sobbing his heart out, they were surprised and concerned. They ran over, and Mac looked up. Quickly wiping his tears he said, “Mom, Dad! Sorry I wasn’t at the front. I just went on a walk around the school since we came out early.” Amy and Jake looked at each other, frowning. “Mac, we know you’re lying. We know that Science Club didn’t meet today because the head teacher wasn’t here.” Amy said. Mac looked around, trying to avoid his parents piercing eyes. “Oh, um, sorry for lying Mom. I just wanted to take a little time. To take in the outside world. Isn’t this so beautiful mom? Look a-“ “Mac stop it. We heard you crying. What’s wrong bud?” Jake said. Mac got up, sighed, and said “Mom, Dad, can we get in the car?” Jake looked down. “Of course Mac. Will you tell us what’s wrong?” Mac looked into his dad’s eyes, and ultimately decided not to pour his heart out for fear of making his dad upset. Amy was walking behind them. She felt like someone was watching them. She looked behind her, scanned the area, and sighed. Nothing was there, of course. Amy thought she was just being paranoid. They got in the car and drove home in silence. When they got home, Amy walked Mac to his room. After some arguing, Mac opened the door. Amy looked at Mac, then looked at his room. When she did that, she gasped. Real loud. Jake came over and stood, stunned at the state of Mac’s room. Mac looked at both of them and frowned harder than he already was. Amy said, very angrily, “Mac Peralta-Santiago, clean this room THIS INSTANT.” Mac had never seen Amy that mad. It was uncharacteristic of her, Jake thought. Jake put his hand on her shoulders, a little scared of her himself. They walked over to their room, where they had a calming talk because Jake hated seeing Amy upset. Mac did too. He crashed on his bed, tears streaming his face. After a long crying session, like the one he had earlier but quieter just in case his parents heard, he cleaned his room so it was spotless. He looked at it and gently smiled, knowing his mom would love it. He looked at a picture of him and his parents, then a picture of him and his friends, and his smile faded quickly. He just stared at those pictures, alternating between pictures, feeling sadder and sadder. He heard his parents whispering in the other room and assumed it was about him. He closed his door, and went onto his bed. He didn’t sleep that night.


	2. Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac actually gets kidnapped in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes me sad

Teddy had been waiting for this day ever since he heard Mac was born. He had planned everything out. He knows what school he’s at, what extra-curriculars he has, he knows his class schedule. And everything was perfect, until Amy and Jake found him first. That day was ruined and his mood was soured. When Amy looked back and check for someone watching, he almost laughed. She could never find him. But he also wished she saw him. And when she did, she would fall in love with him again and they would raise Mac with each other. Jake is wrong for her. And he’ll do anything to prove it. A week later. Teddy’s ready to strike again. And this time, he’ll get Mac. He had to this time, it would just make sense. He planned it perfectly, and now he’ll execute it perfectly. It was a great day. He puts on his mask, disarms cameras, and walks behind the school where Mac stays after school. Mac didn’t see him through his tears. “Hey.” Mac looks up, startled. “My mom says not to talk to strangers, dang it I just talked to you!” Teddy grins under the mask. This was his son alright. “Get up, kid.” Mac makes a weird face. “What? No. Please leave me alone.” Teddy just scoffs. “Get up, now.” Mac gets up, and tries to run. Teddy knew this would happen. “You can’t run kid!” He yells as he starts running over to him at top speed. He catches up to him a few seconds later. Grabbing him by the collar, slightly choking him, Teddy grimaces. He didn’t want to hurt him. Mac, out of breath, silently pleads for Teddy to leave him alone. Teddy didn’t want to listen, this was his son, he didn’t want to hurt his own blood. Tears were streaming Mac’s face as he was thinking about his family. Last time he was with Jake and Amy, he refused to say a word to them. Amy didn’t say anything but Jake tried to make conversation, to no avail. Mac tried to scream but Teddy’s hand was over his mouth. They walked up to a big van and Teddy threw Mac inside. He didn’t want to use force with him, but there was nothing left to do, he had to do it for his own good. When he threw Mac in, he hit his head and passed out. Thoughts of his parents and friends swarmed his mind before it all went black. Teddy smirked while taking off his mask, “That’s one way to get a kid to shut up.” He laughed and got into the drivers seat. Uh-oh. He didn’t disarm the camera he was in plain view of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow myyb99 account on insta @xfumeros


	3. Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy look for Mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really depressing. Be prepared to see depressed Peraltiago at the end.🥺

Jake and Amy were concerned. Jake told Mac that it was okay for him to walk home today, but he hasn’t come home. It’s about 30 minutes past pick-up time and he should be at home, eating food. They had called Asaala and Ethans parents to see if they knew where Mac was but Asaala moved and Mac wasn’t with Ethan. That was when they got really worried. Amy was very paranoid and she kept making up scenarios in her head. What if he got hit by a car, ran away, got kidnapped, _died?_ _With that thought, tears welled up in her eyes. Their last interaction had been bitter, and she didn’t want her baby to leave this world thinking she didn’t love him. She went into Jakes arms, trying her best not to let her tears fall down. After they held each other for a while, Jake grabbed the keys and they both went into their car. When they got to the school they went to where they found Mac last time and sure enough, he’s not there. They both look at each other, Amy with heavy eyes filled with tears, and Jake with a concerned determined but scared face. They looked around the whole area. They called everyone they and Mac knew. No one had him. Jake and Amy spent the whole night searching. He was nowhere to be found. They went home, defeated. Hoping that Mac would be there once they opened the door, they peeked in, yelled his name, no answer. Of course he wasn’t here. Of course. They couldn’t sleep for the few hours they had time to. They were on the bed, laying there, making up scenarios, holding each other, Amy in tears. They both couldn’t help but think that if Mac voluntarily left, he hates them now. They’ve failed. They promised not to fail. They have broken their promise. A small tear falls from Jakes eye. He promised to be the best dad he can be. He promised to make the Peralta bad dad cycle end but he just continued. That thought breaks his heart. More tears fall down like a waterfall. All emotions happening at once. Anger, sadness,fear. He’s breaking. He’s broken. They’re broken._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow my b99 account on insta @xfumeros


End file.
